Never Forgotten GOING TO BE REWRITTEN!
by PyromaniacVIIIXIII
Summary: Fuu had always been a quiet girl never speaking out much. Finding out that she doesn't have long to live She does everything she can for her new friends.friendship between Fuu and Seifer but it does have Seifer/Hayner and Roxas/Axel.Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit that was my favorite hat and now its destroyed." Seifer said throwing the torn beanie to the ground his pale blonde hair falling into his face.

Fuu and Rai wince "New one?" Fuu says quietly. Seifer looks up at her "no i cant get a new one that was from my mother." he snaps and she flinches back. "She was just trying to help you dont have to snap at her ya'know"

Seifer sighs. "sorry Fuu" she nods. Seifer turns and leaves the sandlot murmuring to himself. Fuu looks down sadly at Seifers now destroyed beanie. She picks it up holding it to her chest.

"time to go home ya'know" Rai says placing his hand on her shoulder. She looks up a him and nods. They leave the sandlot.

Seifer trudges down the road toward the train station. "Seifer?" he stops at looks behind him to see his boyfriend, Hayner, standing behind him. He turns facing Hayner and smiles slightly. "Wheres your beanie?"

Seifer sighs. "it got torn up during a fight." Hayner stands infront of him lightly placing his fingers on Seifers lip. "Your lips busted." Seifer shrugs "its not that bad. You could kiss it better for me" he said with a grin pulling Hayner to him. Hayner blushes. Seifer chuckles. Hayner kisses his lips lightly then pulls back grinning "better?" Seifer smiles "much."

"You heading back home?"

"yeah"

Hayner nods kissing his boyfriend "love you" he whispers against Seifers lips. "Love you too" Hayner runs off yelling over his shoulder. "ILL SEE YOU TOMORROW OK" Seifer nods heading into the train station buying a ticket and sitting on the train for at least 5 minutes before the train reaches sunset station.

Seifer gets off the train walking down the steps and off toward his apartments.

When he gets there he unlocks it heading inside kicking off his boots and taking off his coat. He throws the coat onto the couch heading into his kitchen. He searches through his ice box taking out a coke. He kicks the door shut with his foot opening his coke.

His phone rings as he grudgingly puts his coke on the counter grabbing the phone clicking the on button and putting it to his ear "hello."

"Seifer? its Zell"

Zell was Hayner's older brother. He was the same age as Seifer with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a tattoo covering the left side of his face. He and Seifer had been friends since they were kids and that is how he met hayner. Zell had moved with his parents to Hollow Bastion but Hayner wanted to stay here.

"Zell?"

"Yeah dude how you been. I hope you've been treating my little brother right cause if not im gonna have to come back over there and kick your ass."

Seifer grins leaning against his counter taking a sip of his coke.

"I don't think theres gonna be any need for that Zell your brothers fine."

He hears Zell chuckle. He smirks. "Your brother is doing just fine with me. You can trust me." He chuckles.

"Yeah I know I can trust you. Well hey dude look I have to go my mother needs to use your phone. Im gonna try to come and visit real soon kay"

"ok"

"Seeya"

"yeah seeya"

Seifer clicks the phone off placing it back on the charger. "Well i guess I better head to bed its getting pretty late." He murmurs to his self throwing the now empty coke can in the trash. He goes into his room taking off his shirt and pants changing into a loose grey t-shirt and black sweat pants. He gets into his bed turning the lights off.

He stares at the ceiling. 'one more week till christmas and I still havent gotten Hayner anything sheesh im a bad boyfriend' He sighs closing his eyes turning onto his side and soon falling asleep.

As Fuu gets ready for bed she places Seifers beloved beanie on her nightstand ' im gonna fix it. that should be a good enough present'' a tear slips down her face.A couple of days ago she had went to the doctor and recived some bad news. Her heart was acting up and the doctor said she didnt have much longer to live. Shes been trying everything she can to spend time with all her friends. She even goes shopping with Olette most of the time.

She changes into some navy blue shorts and a tan shirt slipping under her covers. She turns out the light closing her eyes promising herself she would fix Seifers hat and get something for everyone tomorrow. She slowly drifts to sleep.

The next morning Seifer grudgingly gets out of bed to the sound of his phone ringing. He stumbles out of his room almost running into the door. He grumbles picking up the phone putting it to his ear. "what" he grumbles. his sweat pants hanging off his hips his shirt somewhat pulled up to reveal his stomach.

"Well good morning love" Hayner chuckles from the other line.

"Hayner you know I love you and all but pray tell why the hell are you calling me so damn early in the morning" Seifer was not a morning person. and everyone that has woken up had figured that out.

Hayner chuckles again "sorry to burst your bubble but its one in the afternoon."

Seifer nearly drops the phone his eyes going wide. "WHAT?!...why didnt try to call em earlier" Seifer whines.

"Hey I tried by you wouldn't answer you were sleeping like a log."

Seifer sighs running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"hey look just meet me at the train station cause i need to get my mom something and I need your help.

Seifer smiles "ok ill be there soon seeya"

Seifer goes to click the off button but Hayner stops him

" Wait Seif"

Seifer puts the phone back to his ear "hmm?"

"i love you"

Seifer smiles "I love you too hayner" he clicks the off button putting the phone back on its charger. He goes into his room changing into his usual attire. he slips on his coat and boots grabbing his keys and his wallet and heads out his apartment locking the door behind him.

He leaves the apartments heading toward the train station. He buys himself a ticket and gets on the train. The train soon comes to a stop and he gets off. Someone tackles him and he stumbles back slightly. He grins down at Hayner who gives him a peck on the lips and laces his finger with his. They walk out of the train station.

Halfway everyone in Twilight Town knew that they were dating so it didnt bother them as much.

Seifer and Hayner head down to the market. They stop by a shop looking at the diffrent jewelry they had on sale.

"Hey look at this what about this one Seif." Hayner holds up a golden necklace with a small heart shapped locket with three pink diamonds along the side.

Seifer smiles " i bet she would love that" Hayner grins and runs up to the counter..he gives the necklace to the cashier and looks through his wallet he pouts and Seifer Chuckles handing the cashier the money. She happly takes it and places the necklace into a maroon box with a pink ribbon tied around it. She gives it to Hayner and him and Seifer leave the jewlery store heading back to the sandlot.


	2. Chapter 2

Fuu walked through the store looking at the things they had up on sale. She was currently shopping for Christmas presents for her friends but couldn't seem to find anything. A Store clerk comes up to her asking her if she needs any help. Fuu nods "where is the sewing string?"

The employee points to two rows down.

"thanks"

the employee nods and walks over to help another young couple. Fuu searches through the thread trying to find the right color for Seifers beanie. She finally finds a dark blue almost black color thread that looks similar to the color of Seifers beanie. She grabs the thread and a needle and places it in her basket.

Fifteen minutes later Fuu walks out of the store bags in hands. She walks back to her house which is about 2 miles from the town market. She heads there and unlocks her door heading inside. She goes and places the presents in the closet. Her phone vibrates in her pocket.

She picks up the phone answering it.

"Hello"

"Hey Fuu comeon down to the sandlot the struggle matches are about to begin."

"coming" she hangs up the phone and runs out the house. When Fuu reaches the sandlot there are already alot of people there. she pushes her way through the crowd to meet up with Rai. He grins at her as they find a spot to watch the match. Vivi stands by Fuu's feet as the announcer announces that the matches are about to start.

"The first match is between Roxas and Hayner."

Everyone cheers as the two boys stand apart from each other struggle bats ready. Hayner takes the first move lunging at Roxas. Roxas dodges to the left and quickly hits hayner in the back knocking his blue orbs off his suit. Roxas picks up the orbs as the crowd cheers. The match goes on like this and Roxas ending up being victorious. They walk off as the next two contestants step up to struggle.

"Man I loose every time how can that beeeee" hayner whines his shoulders drooping. Roxas claps his shoulder. "Oh comeon hayner cheer up you'll beat me one of these days or not" he says laughing and Hayner playfully punches him in the shoulder.

"Laugh all you want wonderboy but ill beat you one of these days just wait and see"

"is that a deal"

"its a deal"

They pinky promise and then bust out laughing as they reach Pence and Olette.

Seifer is the next to battle. They start to the battle lunging back and forth at each other after a few minutes the fight ends with Seifer having 126 and his opponent with 74. Seifer walks off the stage as his opponent bends over to catch his breath, spikey red hair showing from under the hood.

"Nice match Seif" Hayner says as he jumps into his boyfriends arms.

Roxas watches the other man as he looks up acid green eyes meeting ocean blue for a brief second before the person turns and walks off maneuvering his way to the exit. _'I wonder who that was' _Roxas thinks as him and the others leave the sandlot.

--

Fuu walks back to her house unlocking the door and stepping inside. She heads upstairs.

She looks into her closet at the presents she had bought earlier. She sighs and heads over to her bed laying down flipping on the tv.

"Yo Roxas man whats your problem you've been dosing off lately"

Roxas looks up and scratches the back of his head "Sorry about that i was just thinking"

"I wouldnt do that to much you might hurt yourself" Roxas tackles hayner to the ground and they begin to wrestle as the others laugh.

They stop laying on their backs laughing. Pences phone goes off in his pocket "Sorry guys i have to go mom needs errands done"

"Seeya" they all say as pence leaves the usual spot. Hayner gets up and sits on Seifers lap. Roxas sits up "Ill think ill head out too see you guys tomorrow" he leaves the usual spot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the streets, Roxas sticks his hands in his pockets staring at the ground. The sun was just about midpoint making everything around him cast shadows.

With a sigh he picks up his head staring straight ahead of him. '_That dude who Seifer had to fight. I could have sworn i knew him he looked familar but i couldnt see his face because of the hood but that red hair........'_ Roxas thoughts wonder off as everything starts to get darker. Roxas looks up at the sky, dark rain clouds starting to form where the sun used to be.

"Not now" Roxas whines in frustration as the rain starts to come down. Running, Roxas uses his arms to shield his head keeping his head down running the now pouring rain stinging at his bare arms. He suddenly collides with something making him fall back onto the wet ground.

"Umph."

"Sorry about that." He looks up to see the hooded figure he saw earlier standing above him his hand extended out.

Roxas carefully grabs the mans hand letting the hooded figure pull him to his feet. "Dont worry about it." he murrmers shaking the water from his hair.

The hooded figure chuckles crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you doing out here in this rain kid?"

"I was on my way home but then it started raining on me. Why are you out here?"

The hooded figure shrugs. "Got no home. I mostly live on the streets."

Roxas blinks in confusion. "You don't have a home?"

"Nope cant affored one."

"You could come stay with me at my apartment since its just me living there."Roxas rings his hands his face getting flushed. '_wait why am i getting flushed over a dude i dont even know.'_

The hooded figure picks up his head, acid green eyes meeting sky blue eyes. "You sure thats ok. Im mean i dont want to be a burden."

Roxas shakes his head "Trust me your not gonna be a burden. By the way whats your name?" He asks as he leads the red head to his apartment.

The hooded teen hesitates a moment before answering. "...Axel. Axel Flynn."

Roxas smiles. "Nice to meet you Axel. My names Roxas Strife." They reach the apartment and Roxas lets them in. Kicking off his shoes at the door, he shakes out his damp hair. "Wait right here ill go get a towel." He says to Axel running off to the bathroom.

The red head kicks off his shoes looking around the apartment. He takes off his hood his red spikes only slightly damp from the rain.

Roxas soon comes back with a towel handing one to Axel. He takes it with a nod and starts to dry off his hair. "I can wash your clothes if you want me to. I think i still have some of my older brothers clothes that can fit you although they might be a little big."

Axel shrugs. "Thats fine. Its better than staying in these wet clothes all day." he says with a grin making Roxas blush. '_damn that is cute'_

Roxas nods and runs off into his brothers room to get Axel some spare clothes. Axel takes off his heavy soaking wet hoody leaving him in now just a plain white muscle shirt. "Axel I put the clothes in the bathroom. Just throw your wet clothes in the dirty hamper." Roxas calls to Axel from his room.

"Thanks kid." He hears Axel call back. He soon hears the bathroom door shut. With a sigh he strips from his soaking wet clothes and slips into some dry pajama pants and an oversized white shirt. He hears Axel come from the bathroom and head into the spare bedroom. He heads into the bathroom picking up the dirty clothes and putting them in the washer.

With a sigh he heads back into the room. He grabs his cellphone sitting on his bed. He hits the speed dial putting the phone to his ear and waiting for Hayner to pick up.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hayner groans in annoyance at the sound of his phone. Slapping his hand on the bedside table he sleepily searches for his phone.

Finally catching hold of it, he moves a little but not to much as to wake the sleeping teen on his stomach. He flips open his phone putting it to is ear with a yawn.

"Hello?"

"_Hayner."_

"Roxas what are you doing calling at," He turns his head to look at the clock. "5:30 in the afternoon?"

"_I should be asking what you are doing asleep this early."_Roxas says with a chuckle.

Hayner mumbles something inchoerant. "Whatcha need?" He asks running a hand through his now awake boyfriends hair. 'Who's that?' Seifer mouths to Hayner. 'Roxas' Hayner mouths back his hands still playing with the strands of Seifers pale blonde hair.

"_I was walking home and I ran into the guy Seifer fought against in the Struggle match.''_

Hayner becomes interested now fully awake. "And?"

"_He's staying with me at my apartment cuase he has no place to stay.''_

"Is he cute?Whats his name?"

Seifer picks up his head looking skeptically at his boyfriend. Hayner just smiles kissing Seifers head with a chuckle.

"_I guess you could say he is cute. His name is Axel Flynn.''_

"Nice name." Hayner says sitting up. "What does he look like?"

"_He's really tall and very thin. He has red hair and its really like acid green eyes that glow just like a cats. and he has two upside down tear drops under his eyes."_

Hayner smirks resting his head on Seifers shoulder. "You should introduce him to everyone tomorrow." Hayner suggests with a grin.

_"Sure I guess but hey look I have to go."_

"Ok dude seeya later."

Roxas hands up the phone putting it down on the bed. Standing, he leaves the room heading into the kitchen. He digs through the icebox for something to eat. "Axel you hungrey?" he calls to the red head.

"Yeah." Axel calls back coming down the looks up blushing at the sight of Axel in justs some loose black sweatpants. He quickly turns his head back to the icebox. '_dangit Roxas what is your problem. You've seen a boy without a shirt before its nothing big so why am I getting all worked up over him.'_ Roxas fusses himself pulling some leftovers from the fridge.

Axel sits down at the table watching Roxas with a raised eyebrow. Roxas places the food in the microwave.

Turning it on, he jumps at the sound of the washer beeping signalling it was done. Axel chuckles at the blonde fidgetyness. Axels smile fades as Roxas leaves the room. '_I wish you could remember Roxas. It hurts so much to know you dont even remember me.' _He looks up as Roxas reenters the room.

The beeper on the microwave goes off and Roxas goes over placing the food into two bowls. Grabbing two spoons, he places one bowl infront of Axel and sits down across from him. An uncomforatable silence falls over them as they eat.

"So.." Roxas says breaking the silence. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He says keeping his head down stiring his food with his spoon.

Axel looks up letting a small smile form on his lips. "No im an only about you?"

"Same."

"Dont you have any parents?" Axels smile fades and he looks down. "Im sorry! I didnt mean anything personal with it."Roxas says quickly apologizing.

Axel shakes his head. "Its fine. I never really knew them so im not hurt by not having them."

"Did you have any friends back in your home town?"

"Yeah," Axel says bitting his lip."I had two was always with me. I could joke around with him and tell him just about anything. He didnt smile alot though, he mostly keep to himself unlike the other one. The other one was always smiling, although he was a scardey cat most of the time." Axel says with a chuckle staring down at his food. "The two of them got along fine.I loved being near both of them they made me feel...whole.. I guess you could say."Axel frowns."That was until my friend, the happy one, Demyx, got killed in a bad accident. This made my other friend even more sad. One day he just ran been searching for him ever since." Axel says with a sigh.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up. Concerned blue eyes meet his sad green ones. "Im sorry about your friend Axel. Did you have any luck finding your other friend.?"

Axel tenses up. '_please dont runoff when I tell you this'_ He sighs looking straight at Roxas. "Yeah I have."

Roxas smiles." is he."

"Right infront of me."

Roxas's hand drops from his shoulder a look of confusion crossing his face. "What do you mean right infront of you?"

Axel sighs. "Roxas please dont freak but.........Your the one Ive been looking for."


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas sits back in his chair. "But how? I only just met you today." Roxas says calmley as he can muster.

Axel shakes his head."Me,you and Demyx used to be part of an organization known as Organization XIII. I was number VIII, Demyx was number IX,and you were number XIII. We worked under a man named Xemnes or as we called him Superior. There were others like us too. There was Number II Xigbar,Number III Xaldin,Number IV Vexen,Number V Lexeaus,Number VI Zexion, the little book worm, Number VII Saix, Xemnes's lapdog."

Roxas chuckles at this making Axel smile."Then there was me, Demyx, then Number X Luxord,the british dude,Number XI Marluxia,the gay flower boy."

Roxas chokes on his food. Beating on his chest, he motions for Axel to continue.

"Then there was Number XII Larxene, the bitch as everyone called her and then you."

Roxas puts his spoon down leaning forward some."What were we in the organization for?"

"Well," Axel scratches the back of his neck. "I dont know if you'll believe me but we were something you would call a nobody."

"Nobody? That sounds familiar."

Axel smirks."We were called nobodys because...well...we didnt have hearts."

Roxas looks at him dumbfounded. "No hearts?"

"Nope none at all." Axel grins

"........ok. Still what was the purpouse of 'our' organization?"

"Well you see our leader Xemnes, was after a place called Kingdom Hearts. He believed that if he offered the place enough hearts, in return we would be able to get our hearts back."

"Did it work? Cause I mean you and me are sitting right here breathing with beating hearts."

Axel shakes his head."There was one obstical in our was. A boy named Sora and his friends some duck some dog and a boy named Riku."

Roxas blinks."Sora....my.....somebody."

Axels head shoots up."You remember!"

"All I really remember is that Sora was put to sleep by some witch and thats when I showed up here. I remember talking to the girl her name was...Namine. She told me about the Organization but I didnt believe her. She had pictures up on the wall, and I remember one was of me and you. She told me that us nobodys were only half a person. I didnt get to hear anything else cause this man known as Ansem the Wise took her away. I remember running through the mansion searching for her but I was stopped by someone." Roxas looks up."You. You and I fought and I won. Then you disappeared and I found my way into a room where I spoke with Ansem and thats when Sora woke up and I dont remember anything after that." Roxas looks down.

Flashback~~~

_White room with Namine._

_"roxas.." _

_He turns looking around "Namine?"_

_He turns back looking at a picture of two people. one with blonde hair and the other with red."this is........me?.......And Axel's here too."_

_"Ya'll ARE best friends."_

_"Very funny."_

_"Dont you want to know the truth about who you really are?"_

_"Noone knows me better than me"_

_"of course.."_

_"But I dont get whats been happening latley." _

_He walks over to a picture of three people._

_"You know these three, dont you?"_

_"Yeah..Sora,Donald and from the dreams."_

_"About a year ago...some things happend,and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Sora's now.....Im putting them back exactley the way they were....Its taken me a long time, but pretty soon Sora will be his old self again. The process has been affecting you, too, Roxas."_

_'You mean.....the dreams?"_

_"Yes...You and Sora are ..in order for Sora to become completly whole again...He needs you."_

_"Me? what for?"_

_"You hold half of what he is...He needs you, Roxas."_

_"Namine?"_

_They appear sitting across from each other at each ends of the table._

_"Namine...who are you?"_

_"im a witch with power over Sora's memories and those around him."_

_"A witch?"_

_"thats what DiZ called I dont know why I have this power...I just do.I'm not even sure theres a right way for me to use it."_

_"hmmmm.....I cant help you there.....Its funny....Suddenly I feel like I dont know myself at all....I guess I would like to know..what do you know about me/...that I dont?"_

_"You.......you were never supposed to exist,Roxas."_

_"What. How could you even say such a if it were true?"_

_"im sorry. I guess some things...really are better left unsaid"_

_~scene fades.....Room with Axel~~_

_"Simply amaxing, Roxas."_

_"Axel"_

_"You really do remember me this time?Im SO FLATTERED." fire forms in a big circle around them. "but your too late._

_~fight starts~_

_......_

_~fight ends~_

_Fire starts to fade._

_"Axel..."_

_"Lets meet again in the next life."_

_"Yeah..Ill be waiting."_

_" because you have a next life..." he fades_

End flashback~~~~~

Axel sits back thinking over everything Roxas said. "how can you not remember after Sora woke up.

Roxas shrugs."Dont know Ive been looking for Namine to see if she can explain it." He says getting up placing his now empty bowl in the sink. He feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Leaning back against the other boy, he closes his eyes."im sorry I cant remember you Axel.I bet you were a great person to be around. Funny and.......a pervert." He says slapping Axels wandering hand.

Axel justs laughs in response pulling Roxas closer to him resting his head on Roxas's soft spikey blonde hair."I'm just glad I get to see you again."

"What ever happend to the rest of the organization members?"Roxas asks feeling comforatable with the body heat coming from Axels nude chest.

"They were killed by Sora and them.''He says into roxas's soft hair.

"Oh how are you still alive then?"

"Lets just say I got lucky" He says with a grin.

Roxas rolls his eyes smiling slightly."What do you think of meeting my friends tomorrow?"

"Sounds great" Axel says niping at Roxas's neck.

"A..Axel" Roxas squeaks his face turning the color of Axels hair.

Axel laughs."Your just to damn cute when you blush you know that."He says grinning.

Roxas huffs pushing himself out of Axels arms and walks off. Axel catches him pulling him back into his chest. "Oh comeon Roxy dont be mad at me."

Roxas looks up from Axels chest going to retrort but stops when he sees Axel pouting. Roxas sighs. "Did you always get to me this easy back then too?"

Axel laughs. "No you were too stubborn of an ass then,"He laughs and lets go of Roxas dodging his fist. He takes off into the living room. Roxas takes off after him tackling the poor trapped red head to the ground.

They both hit the floor,Axel letting out a suprised yelp and Roxas grunts as he lands sprawled across Axels lean both bust out laughing.

They soon calm down and turn their heads at the same time, their lips catching. They both tense and Roxas's blush comes back. Roxas pulls back turning his head studdering out an apology.

Axel just blinks a grin forming on his face. He takes Roxas;s chin and makes Roxas face him. "Who said you could pull away?" he says seductivly pulling Roxas down into another kiss.

Roxas's eyes slowly drift shut his fingers curling in Axels long spikey hair as Axel places his hands on Roxas butt.

A few minutes the door bell rings making Roxas groan and pull out of his 'boyfriends' arms. "Stay" he says to Axel who nods with a sexy smirk.

Roxas fixes his shirt and hair before opening the door. "Hey Fuu." he says to the quiet girl before him

"Hi Roxas. I was wandering if you wanted to go with me to the mall everybody else is busy."

Roxas glances at the clock. '6:05' "Sure. but is it ok if a friend of mine comes along?" Fuu nods. "You can come into the kitchen and wait for us to get dressed" Fuu nods heading into the kitchen.

Roxas heads into the living room. "Hey Axe. Mind going to the mall with a friend of mine?"

Axel sits up from his spot on the couch. "sure." He says standing up.

"Ok there are probley some clothes you can wear in my brothers closet."

Before Roxas can run off, Axel grabs his shirt and pulls him into him giving him a quick kiss.

"Axel. Shes in the kitchen." Roxas hisses quietly.

Axel grins. "So?"

Roxas rolls his eyes and walks toward his room a chuckling red head behind him. Roxas enters his room with a sigh grabbing a pair of kakhi cargo pants and a black t-shirt. Changing into them he checks his hair in the mirror and slips on his black converses. Heading into the kitchen, he finds Axel sitting at the kitchen table talking with Fuu, wearing a black sleevles shirt and blue jeans and black boots.

Axel looks up as Roxas enters the room.

"Wow you got dressed fast." Roxas says grabbing his cell phone and black hoodie with white cuffs. Axel grins in response.

Fuu stands. "Ready?" Roxas nods and slips on his hoody. Fuu heads for the door Axel and Roxas follow behind.

Heading outside they start off down the sidewalk, the cool wind whipping their hair to the side.

"I hate the cold weather." Both Fuu and Roxas's mutter at the same time. Axel grins stepping between the two and wraps his arms around their stays close to Axels body. Fuu looks up at the tall read head.

"How are you so warm?"

Axel grins. "Cause im so hott"

Roxas punches him in the side. They all begin to laugh at the face Axel makes.

"Man Rox were did you learn to punch like that?" Axel says catching his breath back.

Roxas huffs. "Are you saying I was weak?"

Axel quickly shakes his head letting go of Roxas when he goes to punch again."Nooo Im not calling you weak." Axel keeps his arm around Fuu's neck as they walk a few steps away from Roxas. Axel quickly switches sides with Fuu putting the poor confused red eyed girl in the middle,

Fuu shakes her head. "so immature," Fuu says with a small smile as they reach the mall just before dark.


	4. Chapter 4!

Immmmmmmmmm soooooooooooo sorry about never getting back to this...I know its been forever but here is the fourth chapter to my little story yall love so much :D :D

Disclamer:I dont kingdom hearts just the plot...I would love to own Axels sexy ass though :D:D

* * *

Axel's bright green eyes widened as they stepped into the mall. There were many people bustling around going in and out of the stores that littered the mall.

Fuu and Roxas continued forward but stopped when they notice they are missing a certain red head. Roxas turned to see Axel still standing there mesmorized. Roxas chuckled going back over to Axel taking hold of his arm. "Come on Axel. You don't want to get left behind trust me." He said pulling the taller boy along with him.

Fuu chuckled walking ahead of the two boys. "So what store should we go to first.'' Fuu asked as the two boys fell in step beside her, Axel over his initial shock at seeing so many people in one place.

"Doesnt really matter to me. Any store is good." Roxas said shrugging his shoulders as his blue eyes wondered over the different stands they passed that littered the middle of the hall. People trying to get you to buy little trinkets they say could make wonders. Roxas could only snort at the thought.

Axel looked down at the smaller boy with an eyebrow raised. "What you snorting at?" He asked his green eyes lifting to see a man trying to get this woman to by something. "What is he doing?" He asked confused.

Roxas followed Axels gaze and chuckled. "Suggest you stay away from them. They try to get you to by stupid little things for stupid expensive prices."Roxas said as they passed the man who had failed miserably at getting the woman to buy the trinket.

"How about here first?"

The two boys followed Fuu into a store that was littered with clothes. Fuu left the boys to look at the boys clothes as she wondered over to the girls section.

"We might need to get you some new clothes. You cant wear my brothers forever." Roxas said sorting through the rack his back toward Axel. His eyes widened a blush spreading across his cheeks as arms wrapped around him from behind a head resting ontop of his. "A..Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked moving his head back to look up at the taller teen. The blush was still dusted across his cheeks but not as bad.

"Hugging you? Is that a bad thing?" Axel asked picking up his head and loosening his arms from around the small blondes waist. The blonde shook his head.

"No its just we are in the middle of a store. Its not the most appropriate thing." Roxas said with a small chuckle. The red head pouted letting his hands drop back to his sides. Roxas turned to face the tall teen. "I know I used to know you....but what kind of clothes do you like?" Roxas asked with a smile that the red head couldnt help but return.

After about thirty minutes of searching, They had bought Axel two black hoodies a couple pair of pants a couple shirts and a new pair of boots. The cashier rang them up and put them in a bag handing them to Roxas with a smile. Roxas thanked the cashier before leaving the store with Axel trailing behind.

Fuu came out behind them and stopped a bag in her hands. "Why dont yall go to the food court and wait for me. I need to run by one more store then we can get something to eat." Both boys nodded and watched as the red eyed girl disappeard into the crowd.

"Come on the food court is this way"

Axel blinked as the small blonde took hold of his hand and started to lead him in the direction of the food court. '_thought he said he didnt like public affection?' _Axel thought to himself but smiled anyways. Roxas was the same way back in the organization too. If Axel would hang on too much infront of the others he would make up an excuse to go back to his room.

Axel quickly shook the thoughts from his head when they entered a part of the mall that was packed with people and had different food shops. Roxas lead him over to a table that wasnt occupied and slid into it slipping the bag underneath by their feet. Axel sat next to the smaller boy.

"Here while we are waiting why dont you change into one of your new pair of clothes," Roxas leaned down pulling out a pair of clothes and pushed them into Axel's arms. "The bathroom is over there." He said pointing in the direction.

Axel nodded and stood up from the bench and headed into the direction of the bathrooms. He went into the one labeled boys and went into one of the stalls locking it behind him. He closed the lid to the toilet setting the clothes down on it. First he stripped off the black sleeveless shirt and slipped on a red sleeveless shirt. He pulled one of the hoodies on. It was completly black but had red flames coming up a little from around the bottom and around the cuffs coming a little up the arm. Next he slipped off his pants and pulled on a pair of blue jeans that were kinda loose and had holes in the knees. He slipped the black boots back on and folded up the old clothes.

He unlocked the stall and left out of it examining himself in the mirror. '_not bad'_ he thought with a smirk before leaving the bathroom and heading back over to the booth were Roxas was.

Fuu was already back at the booth sitting across from Roxas four bags at her feet. Axel took his seat back beside Roxas, who took his brothers clothes and stuffed them in the bag by his feet before turning to Axel and looking him over. "I like it" He said with a grin making Axel grin in return.

"You did a good job of capturing his style" Fuu said with a small smile. "So what do you guys want to eat?"

After taking a little bit to decide, Fuu got up to go wait in line to order the food. Roxas shifted from his spot beside Axel looking down at his hands that were folded in his lap. Axel looked over at Roxas with a raised eyebrow. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

Roxas only shook his head making Axel frown. He took the blondes chin in his hand and turned him to face him. "Roxas somethings wrong." The blonde averted his blue eyes.

"Im fine really just happy." Roxas said forcing a smile. Axel let his frown go and smiled back. He'd pester Roxas more about it tonight. Axel looked up as Fuu came back placing their food and drinks in front of them. Roxas and Axel said thank you before gobbling into their meals.

The three teens were done with their meal and they threw it away standing from their spot on the bench. Fuu took out her phone looking it over. "Its 8:10 now. I think we should be heading home now." Fuu said while picking up her bags. Roxas nodded bending down to pick up his but Axel had already beat him too it.

"Ill carry the bag" Axel said with a grin and Roxas only shrugged. The three teens headed in the direction of the way they came in. The place wasnt as croweded anymore now that it was so late. They left the mall going outside into the chill of the night air. The sky was dark and the street lamps where lit up. Barley any cars moved on the streets.

Roxas stayed close to Axel the whole walk home their elbows rubbing against each other. The three teens where silent the whole walk home and they soon stopped in front of Roxas's apartment. Well both of their appartments now.

"You sure you can walk home by yourself?"

Fuu nodded to the two boys now standing in front of the door to the appartment. "Yeah ill be fine. Night Roxas...Night Axel" She said waving and walking away.

"Night Fuu" The two said before entering the appartment. Roxas sighed taking off his hoodie and slipping out of his converses. Axel did the same letting the bag drop next to their discarded shoes before following the blonde into the living room. He stopped Roxas by wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Now are you going to tell me whats wrong?"

Roxas sighed as Axel whispered into his hair. He let his hands rest on Axels hands. This felt a little weird to him since to him, He had just met Axel, but Axel said that they had known each other for a while. It felt off.

"Its just. You remember everything about me...but I cant remember anything about you...It just feels off."

Axel could feel the strain in the small blondes voice and turned him to face him and held his face in his hands looking down at the smaller blonde who looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Roxas. I dont care if you dont remember me. All I care about is having you with me. There is nothing else I could have ever wanted."

Roxas couldnt stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks then. Did what Axel just say was true? Roxas let out a chocked sob as he threw his arms around the other boys neck and burried his head into his chest. Axel wrapped his arms around the smaller boy holding him tightly against him as the boy cried into his shirt. He whispered into the boys ear a smile of his lips.

After a few minutes, Roxas's sobs had turned to sniffles and he pulled back whiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked up at Axel. "Sorry about that." He said looking away. Axel only laughed and pulled the blonde up for a kiss. This time the blonde didnt pull away and kissed the red head back. Axel was very happy about that. He picked the small blonde up and wrapped Roxas's leg around his waist holding the blonde up. Axel pulled back pecking the small boys nose.

"How bout we go to bed. Its getting pretty late?"

Roxas chuckled and nodded trying to get out of Axel's arms but Axel just tisked and and carried the blonde to the room. Roxas pouted when the red head placed him down on his bed. "I could have walked you know." Axel chuckled bending down and kissing Roxas's forehead.

"You did enough walking today at that mall"

Roxas squeaked when Axel undid his pants. "what are you doing!?" Roxas said making Axel laugh.

"Your not going to sleep in your clothes are you?"

Roxas only flushed not saying anything else and let Axel slip his pants from him then his shirt. Roxas blushed covering up his chest seeing as he was half naked and the red head was still fully dressed.

Axel, seeing this, chuckled."Aww is Roxy embarresed?" He teased. He only laughed harder when Roxas's cheeks turned the shade of his hair. "Fine Ill do this" Axel stripped off his shirt and pants leaving him in only his balck boxers. When Axel turned back to the blonde, he found the blondes blue eyes raking over his body.

"Like what you see?" He asked seducitivly smirking. Roxas just squeaked and ducked his head under the covers. Axel laughed crawling into the bed beside the blonde and slipping under the covers. Roxas slowly let the covers off of his face and looked over to the red head.

"Come here"

Axel held his arms open and Roxas scooted over and snuggled up to Axels warm chest. Axel wrapped his arm around the small blondes shoulders resting his head ontop of the blondes unrurley spikes.

"Night Roxas" Axel whispered into the blondes hair kissing his forhead.

"Night Axel" Roxas whispered into the red heads chest before the two boys soon drifted off to sleep snuggled into each others arms.

* * *

thank you to all of those who were patient with me...Ive been having alot of stuff to do latley and I Just wasnt in the mood to finish these stories but now i have my muse back :D :D

Read and Review and you get a cookie :D :D :D

Thank you too FinalFallenFantasy and foxyaoi123 who commented on my story. Love you guys :D

Chapter 5 will be up soon :D :D :D


End file.
